parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
The Little Mer-Wendy part 2 - Jiminy Cricket's Concert/("Daughters of Ector")
(Various herald fish pop up until a small blue cricket hops out from behind. His name is Cri-Kee.) *Cri-Kee/Harold the Seahorse: (clears his throat) His royal highness, SIR ECTOR! (A fat man with fair skin, red hair and mustache, black eyes, and a red mertail with clear yellow fins, wearing a gold crown and cuffs enters, riding in an enormous open seashell being pulled by two dolphins. He also carries a trident. His name is Sir Ector.) (Ector shoots his glowing trident into the sky. Sparks fly out and shower down on the crowd, causing them to cheer in excitement.) *SpongeBob/Harold: And presenting the distinguished court composer, Horatio Thelonious Ignatius Constancius JIMINY CRICKET! (A small green cricket, wearing a blue top hat with an orange ribbon around the "dome", a white dress shirt, an orange waistcoat, a gold badge, a yellow neckerchief, white opera gloves, tan pants, and teal shoes with yellow spats on them enters to mild applause, waving. He carries a dark red umbrella and is riding in a smaller seashell that is being pulled by two seahorses. His name is Jiminy Cricket.) (The seahorse swim fast, making Jiminy hold onto the reins.) *Sir Ector/King Triton: I'm really looking forward to this performance, Jiminy. *Jiminy Cricket/Sebastian: (laughing) Oh, Your Majesty! This will be the finest concert I have ever conducted. Your daughters, they will be spectacular! (He is turned upside down in his shell.) *Ector/Triton: Yes, and especially my little Wendy. *Jiminy/Sebastian: (turns himself right side up) Yes, yes. She has the most beautiful voice! (to himself) If only she'd show up for rehearsals once in a while. (Jiminy lands on the stage, puts his umbrella away, and straightens his coat. Then he pulls the music sheet out from his shell and proceeds to the podium. He looks up to see if there is anything going on. But nothing is happening. So Jiminy taps the conducting stick three times, smiles, and directs the orchestra.) (Three clamshells soar up as the bubble curtains part. The clamshells open, revealing six mermaids - two in each clamshell.) (The first mermaid is a 14-year-old girl with dark auburn hair, crystal blue/indigo eyes, and a purple mertail with clear pink fins, wearing a necklace with a silver bead and a white shell bra. Her name is Kairi.) (The second mermaid is a 13-year-old girl with straight red hair, blue eyes, and a periwinkle-blue mertail with clear white fins, wearing a star barrette, square glasses, and a black shell bra. Her name is Susan Test.) (The third mermaid is a 14-year-old girl with blonde hair, blue eyes, and a white mertail with clear white fins, wearing a white shell bra. Her name is Namine.) (The fourth mermaid is a 12-year-old Indian girl with tan skin, black hair tied in two braids, a red dot on her forehead, eyes, and a purple mertail with clear purple fins, wearing two purple ribbons tied in little bows and a yellow shell bra. Her name is Shanti.) (The fifth mermaid is a 14-year-old girl with blonde hair tied in a ponytail, blue eyes, and a pink mertail with clear pink fins, wearing a pink shell bra. Her name is Kilala Reno.) (The sixth and last mermaid is a 10-year-old girl with blonde hair, blue eyes, and a blue mertail with clear blue fins, wearing a black hair band with a bow centered on top and a blue shell bra. Her name is Alice.) *Kairi, Susan Test, Namine, Shanti, Kilala Reno, and Alice/Ariel's Sisters: Oh, we are the daughters of Ector (Cut to Ector, looking pleased that his daughters said he loves them.) *Kairi, Susan, Namine, Shanti, Kilala, and Alice/Ariel's Sisters: Great father who loves us and named us well Kairi *Kairi/Aquata: La la la La la la La la LA! *Kairi, Susan, Namine, Shanti, Kilala, and Alice/Ariel's Sisters: Susan *Susan/Andrina: La la la La la la la la la la la la LA! *Kairi, Susan, Namine, Shanti, Kilala, and Alice/Ariel's Sisters: Namine *Namine/Arista: La la la! *Kairi, Susan, Namine, Shanti, Kilala, and Alice/Ariel's Sisters: Shanti *Shanti/Attina: La-a la la! *Kairi, Susan, Namine, Shanti, Kilala, and Alice/Ariel's Sisters: Kilala *Kilala/Adella: La la la! *Kairi, Susan, Namine, Shanti, Kilala, and Alice/Ariel's Sisters: Alice *Alice/Alana: La la la LA! *Kairi, Susan, Namine, Shanti, Kilala, and Alice/Ariel's Sisters: (as a giant clam soars up behind them) And then there is the youngest In her musical debut (vocalizing) Our seventh little sister We're presenting her to you (vocalizing) (Cut to behind Jiminy, who is still conducting. He turns his head at Ector and grins at him.) (Then cut to Ector, who is full of anticipation of seeing his seventh-born daughter.) *Kairi, Susan, Namine, Shanti, Kilala, and Alice/Ariel's Sisters: To sing a song that Squidward wrote Her voice is like a bell (Cut to Kairi, Susan, Namine, Shanti, Kilala, and Alice as they all gather around the clam as it opens.) *Kairi, Susan, Namine, Shanti, Kilala, and Alice/Ariel's Sisters: She's our sister, Wen-'' (''The open clam is revealed that Wendy is not at the concert.) (Kairi, Susan, Namine, Shanti, Kilala, and Alice all gasp in surprise that Wendy is absent.) (Jiminy gasps, too. Then he drops the conducting stick and grimaces in fear.) (Ector is furious as his trident glows and his eyes turn blood red with anger.) *Ector/Triton: (enraged) WENDY!!! Category:SuperWhyMovies Category:The Little Mermaid Parts Category:The Little Mermaid Songs Category:Transcripts